CAN I GET YOU BACK?
by LovePanda2T
Summary: Sebagai anak, Yitao tentu saja ingin memiliki keluarga utuh yang bahagia. Karena itu ia mencoba untuk menyatukan kembali orangtua-nya yang sudah lama bercerai. Taoris / Kristao , Mpreg. Twoshot , END.
1. Chapter 1

**CAN I GET YOU BACK?**

Author : Love Panda [Mika]

Pairing : Wu Yifan x Huang Zitao / Kristao / Taoris

Cast : EXO

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri. Saya tak memiliki hak apa-apa selain cerita ini.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo, Mpreg, etc.

Summary :

Sebagai anak, Yitao tentu saja ingin memiliki keluarga utuh yang bahagia. Karena itu ia mencoba untuk menyatukan kembali orangtua-nya yang sudah lama bercerai.

Note :

Buat yang berharap ini chapter 2, maaf ya ini masih chapter 1. Kemarin fanfic ini kena remove admin ffn jadi aku publish ulang sekarang. Untuk yang sudah kasih review dan nge'follow juga nge'fav fanfic ini, terima kasih banget. Kalau selama seminggu fanfic ini selamat ga di remove lagi, chapter 2 nya bakal aku publish. Sekali lagi, maaf ya.

Start : 04 Desember 2013

Finish : 09 Desember 2013

***TMCY***

Dengan perlahan Yitao membuka pintu dihadapannya. Dan setelahnya ia langsung menemukan sang Ayah yang tengah menandatangani kertas-kertas dimeja kerjanya.

"Sepertinya aku datang terlalu cepat," remaja itu pun segera mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan laki-laki tengah baya yang masih terlihat sibuk itu.

Yifan merilik jam tangannya dan kemudian menyimpan pekerjaannya di atas meja. "Jam Istirahat masih 20 menit lagi. Apa yang membawamu datang secepat ini, Yitao?"

"Mama sudah pergi sejak pagi, jadi aku langsung saja datang ke sini."

"Mama-mu pergi kemana memangnya?"

"Pergi ke makam Ayah."

"Ah," Yifan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Seketika wajahnya menjadi terlihat sedih.

Dengan seksama Yitao menatap Ayahnya, sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya.

"Papa masih sayang Mama, kan? Sekarang Mama sudah sendiri lagi, jadi kenapa kalian tidak menikah lagi saja?"

"Ya, Papa masih sangat mencintai Mama-mu. Tapi, kenyataannya tak semudah itu, Yitao," perlahan Yifan melepas kacamatanya, ia sandarkan punggungnya yang lelah ke sandaran kursi.

"Kenapa?" Yitao merengut. "Sebenarnya apa alasan Papa dan Mama bercerai dulu? Beri tahu aku, Pah," Yitao memaksa Yifan dengan tatapan matanya yang merajuk.

"Kau benar ingin tahu? Mungkin setelah ini kau akan membenci Papa."

Yitao pun menunjukkan wajah herannya mendengar peringatan Yifan. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. "Aku ingin tahu."

Yifan pun kembali melirik jam tangannya dan kemudian menatap anaknya.

"Keluarkan bekal dari Mama-mu. Papa akan menceritakannya sembari kita makan siang."

Yitao pun menurut, ia keluarkan bekal makan siang yang Zitao buat untuk nya dan menyerahkan kotak bekal yang lain kepada Yifan.

"Ayo mulai ceritakan padaku, Pah!"

Membuka kotak bekal-nya, sebuah senyuman getir pun tercetak di Yifan. "Semua ini dimulai semenjak satu tahun peringatan pernikahan kami. Saat itu…"

***TMCY***

Seminggu yang lalu Yifan dan Zitao baru saja merayakan satu tahun peringatan pernikahan mereka. Tak mewah, hanya makan malam bersama dan sex panas sebagai penutupnya.

Tak ada jalan-jalan, kencan maupun acara bulan madu kedua seperti apa yang mereka rencanakan sebelumnya. Belakangan ini mereka berdua semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing dan hal itu membuat waktu mereka bersama semakin berkurang.

Pekerjaan yang membuat stress dan hubungannya dengan Zitao yang hanya berjalan begitu datar sedikit banyak membuat Yifan jenuh. Saat itulah orang itu datang kembali dalam hidupnya, cinta pertama Yifan.

Awalnya Yifan hanya ingin kembali mengenang kisah cintanya dulu. Tapi, entah mengapa hal itu malah menjadi semakin serius. Dia bahkan seakan-akan lupa kalau ia masih memiliki Istri yang menunggunya di rumah.

.

.

.

Dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk dan bau parfume wanita menguar dari kemejanya, Yifan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Gelap dan sunyi. Yifan heran. Ini masih jam 1 malam dan biasanya Zitao masih terjaga dan menunggunya sembari menonton Televisi.

Tak begitu peduli, Yifan masuk ke dalam kamar. Dan kembali ia heran, Zitao tak ada disana. Padahal awalnya ia pikir istri-nya itu mungkin lelah dan memilih untuk tidur lebih awal. Ia pun pergi melihat ke kamar mandi, tapi disana kosong. Yifan pun segera mencari Zitao diseluruh bagian rumah. Namun, pemuda itu tak bisa ia temukan.

Mencoba untuk tidak berpikir buruk, Yifan memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dan disanalah ia menemukan sebuah surat tergeletak di Meja Rias. Seketika, skenario terburuk muncul di otak Yifan.

Perlahan, Yifan membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

'_Untuk Wu Yifan Tercinta,_

_Aku pergi._

_Hampir dua bulan ini kau mulai menjauh dariku. Kau mulai mengacuhkanku, tidak mempedulikan aku lagi._

_Awalnya kau hanya pulang terlambat, tapi semakin sering dan semakin lama. Bahkan kau pernah tidak pulang selama beberapa hari._

_Aku selama ini diam bukan berarti aku tidak tahu. Aku tahu selama ini kau terus menemui wanita itu. Kau berselingkuh dengannya._

_Aku sempat berharap semua ini akan berakhir, tapi aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Mama bahkan semakin mendesakku, kau tahu kan sebenci apa ia dengan hubungan kita dulu?_

_Ge, aku juga ingin memberitahukan hal lain padamu. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini langsung padamu. Tapi aku harus buru-buru, Mama sudah memesankan tiket kepulanganku._

_Yifan gege, aku hamil._

_Usia kandungannya sudah menginjak 2 bulan sekarang. Aku sendiri baru mengetahui tentang ini satu minggu yang lalu saat kau tidak pulang ke rumah._

_Aku sudah menyiapkan surat perceraian untuk kita. Aku juga sudah menandatanganinya._

_Terakhir, aku hanya ini berterima kasih untuk kasih sayang yang dulu selalu Yifan ge berikan untukku. Semoga kau bisa bahagia dengannya. Selamat tinggal._

_Dari Mantan Istri-mu, Huang Zitao.'_

Yifan pun menutup surat itu dan menatap Surat Cerai yang kini ada ditangannya. Tiba-tiba tubuhya terasa lemas, ia jatuh tertuduk. Dan dalam keterdiamannya, air mata itu perlahan menetes dari kedua matanya.

.

.

.

'_The past me was too selfish, only caring about myself  
The past me was too foolish, to understand your heart  
The me of now is changing every day  
Clearly, you're not by my side  
But I am changing because of you, because of the love you gave me,_

***TMCY***

Yitao menutup kotak bekal-nya. Matanya terlihat memerah.

"Papa selingkuh saat Mama mengandung aku."

"Kau boleh membenci Papa kalau kau mau," Yifan menatap anaknya. Keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengah remaja 15 tahun itu.

Yitao pun berdiri dan dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Yifan yang kembali menangis dalam diam.

***TMCY***

Tidak. Tidak seharusnya ia mulai berpikir untuk membenci Ayahnya sendiri. Perbuatan Ayahnya dulu memang begitu memuakan. Tapi, Ayahnya sudah berubah sekarang dan Yitao tahu kedua orang tuanya itu masih saling mencintai.

"Mah," tak peduli Zitao masih sibuk memasak makan malam, Yitao memeluk dari belakang Ibunya tercinta itu.

"Ah, Yitao. Kau membuat Mama kaget," Zitao menengok kebelakang untuk menatap wajah anaknya yang tiba-tiba menjadi manja itu. "Ada apa, sayang?"

Yitao menggeleng. Melihat itu Zitao hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala sang anak. "Kau bisa ceritakan nanti saat kau sudah siap."

Dan Yitao pun mengangguk dan kembali memeluk tubuh Ibunya.

Ya, Ia kini sudah bertekad untuk mengembalikan keutuhan kembali keluarganya. Yitao akan membuat kedua orangtuanya kembali bersama.

***TMCY***

Yifan benar-benar tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada kejadian tadi siang. Juga kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

Ia kembali teringat dengan hari-harinya saat ditinggal pergi oleh Zitao dulu.

Ia juga teringat dengan kedatangan kembali Zitao yang harusnya menjadi peristiwa baik untuknya berakhir dengan hatinya yang semakin terpuruk.

.

.

.

Semenjak kepergian Zitao, kehidupan Yifan pun berubah derastis saat itu juga.

Sang cinta pertama yang belakangan ini menyita perhatiannya kini tak ia pedulikan lagi. Semua itu sudah tak ada artinya lagi.

Yifan memang masih bisa menjalani hidupnya. Bekerja dan bersosialisasi bersama teman masih bisa ia lakukan. Tapi saat ia berada di rumah, perasaan sepi dan sakit itu datang padanya.

Saat membuka mata di pagi hari, tak ada Zitao disampingnya. Sarapan ia lalui sendirian tanpa ada Zitao yang menemaninya. Setelah pulang pun tak ada lagi Zitao yang menunggunya dan menyambutnya dengan hangat. Dan saat ia tertekan dengan pekerjaannya, tak ada lagi Zitao yang menghiburnya dan bisa membuatnya tidur dengan lelap.

Zitao benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkan Yifan dalam keterpurukkan ini.

Dan saat ia hampir menyerah dan mencoba lari dari kenyataan, Zitao tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan mengajak bertemu.

Saat itulah Yifan merasa hidupnya kembali. Dengan semangat ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pertemuan nanti. Ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan pakaian terbaiknya. Dan dengan semua harapan yang ada ia menunggu Zitao di restoran itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ucapan pertama Zitao hari itu pun langsung merasuk kedalam hatinnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Yifan berusaha bersikap tenang. "Ayo makan, kebetulan sekali makanannya baru diantar."

Zitao pun tersenyum dan mulai memenuhi mulutnya dengan hidangan lezat itu dan saat melihatnya Yifan tak henti-hentinya bersyukur.

Yifan terus mencoba berpikir positif hari itu, sangat berharap Zitao menemuinya untuk memintanya kembali berbaikan. Namun, saat acara makan itu selesai, semua mimpi indah Yifan pun berakhir.

"Kenapa kau masih belum menyerahkan Surat Cerai kita, Yifan ge?"

"Maksudmu?"

Zitao menghela nafas, terlihat lelah. "Surat Cerai kita. Kenapa belum Yifan ge serahkan ke Pengadilan?"

"Kemarin aku berencana mendaftarkan Pernikahanku dan rencana itu gagal karena ternyata aku belum resmi bercerai denganmu."

"Kau apa?" Saat itu Yifan sangat berharap pendengarannya terganggu.

"Aku akan menikah lagi."

Yifan kembali hancur hatinya.

"Karena itu, tolong tanda tangan disini," Zitao menyerahkan selembar kertas kehadapan Yifan yang masih terdiam. Itu Surat Cerai.

"Yifan ge, kumohon tanda tangan. Aku tak mau pernikahanku nanti batal."

Dan dengan itu Yifan melakukannya. Musnahlah semua harapannya yang sempat datang kembali padanya.

"Terima kasih."

Zitao pun pergi. Tak peduli lagi dengan Yifan yang menderita dalam sesalnya.

***TMCY***

Yitao menarik lengan adiknya dan membawa mereka berdua untuk duduk dibawah tangga.

"Kau ingin punya Papa lagi, kan?"

Sehun pun mengangguk dan membuat sang kakak tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus. Karena itu bantu kakak untuk membuat Mama dan Papa berbaikan."

"Papa?"

"Wu Yifan! Papaku. Suami Mama yang pertama. Kau ingat, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk lagi meski wajahnya masih terlihat bingung.

"Tapi dia kan bukan Papanya Sehun," Yitao pun menepuk keningnya sendiri mendengar penuturan adiknya yang begitu polos.

"Iya, karena itu kita harus membuat Mama dan Papa bersatu lagi. Dan setelah itu Papaku jadi Papamu juga. Kau mau?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir, matanya melirik kekanan dan kikiri mencari jawaban. "Benarkah Sehun akan punya Papa lagi?"

"Tentu saja! Kau mau ikut membantuku?"

"Oke, Sehun mau."

Satu jawaban itupun membuat Yitao yakin rencananya akan berhasil.

***TMCY***

Hari itu Yifan hanya pulang terlambat dan tentu saja Zitao tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang hal itu. Namun, di hari-hari berikutnya hal itu terus terulang dan membuatnya cemas.

Hingga seminggu semenjak kejanggalan itu terjadi, Zitao menemukan bekas lipstick di kemeja Yifan. Akhirnya ia tahu suaminya itu kini tengah berselingkuh.

Hati Zitao pun hancur seketika. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan pada Yifan kalau ia sudah tahu tentang pengkhianatannya. Tapi, Zitao takut. Zitao masih tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Karena itu ia bersikap seolah tak tahu dan menunggu Yifan untuk kembali setia dengan cintanya.

Namun, harapan Tao tak pernah terwujud. Semakin lama Yifan semakin menjauh. Laki-laki itu bahkan sudah berani tidak pulang ke rumah. Membuat Zitao semakin terluka.

Setiap hari pun dilalui oleh Zitao dalam kesendirian. Menangis disetiap malam hingga suaranya menggema memenuhi rumah yang semakin sepi dan tak hangat lagi. Yifan benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Karena kondisi kesehatannya yang terus memburuk, Zitao hari itu melakukan _check up_ di Rumah Sakit. Dan hasilnya jauh diluar perkiraannya.

Ia hamil.

Zitao senang tentu saja. Tapi melihat keadaan rumah tangganya sekarang, Zitao mau tak mau merasa cemas.

Malamnya ia mencoba untuk memberitahu Yifan tentang berita baik ini. Tapi suaminya itu tak pulang bahkan hingga keesokkan harinya ia tidak datang ke rumah.

Hari itu pun Zitao lalui dengan menangis tanpa henti.

Beberapa hari berlalu dan dengan air mata yang masih menggenang, Zitao pun menceritakan keadaannya pada sang Ibu. Dan hari itu juga wanita itu datang menghampirinya sembari membawa Surat Cerai dan tiket pesawat. Dan Zitao tak bisa menolak menerima semua itu. Lagipula dia memang tak ingin menolak.

Zitao telah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yifan. Ia telah memilih untuk pergi menjauh dari laki-laki yang amat dicintainya itu dan mencoba untuk memulai hidup baru bersama anaknya.

"Selamat tinggal, Yifan ge."

Dengan itu ia melangkah pergi dari rumah impiannya bersama laki-laki itu.

***TMCY***

Menjadi orang tua tunggal bukanlah hal mudah. Apalagi Zitao masih muda untuk mengalami hal itu. Umurnya masih 21 tahun.

Terima kasih untuk Ibunya yang membuatnya menjadi lebih mudah. Namun, menjalani kehamilan tanpa Suami tetap saja terasa tak lengkap. Bagaimanapun juga Zitao masih mencintai Yifan dan masih berharap Yifan akan kembali padanya.

Zitao berjuang sendirian dimasa sulitnya dan tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dibanding itu.

Tapi, mendapati anaknya lahir dalam keadaan sehat cukup mengobati hatinya. Ia hidup untuk anaknya kini. Dan tentu saja Zitao tak boleh menyerah.

Saat Yitao bisa berjalan, kata pertama Yitao, tangisan dan tawa Yitao, cinta Yitao. Dan segala kenangan indah bersama anaknya itu membuat Zitao semakin tegar dan menerima keadannya sebagai orang tua satu-satunya bagi Yitao.

Namun, Yitao butuh sosok Ayah dan tidak mungkin Zitao mengabaikan hal itu.

Laki-laki yang Ibunya perkenalkan itu begitu baik dan perhatian. Ia juga menerima Zitao yang sudah memiliki anak dan segala kekurangannya. Tak mungkin Zitao tak jatuh hati. Meski Yifan masih menempati bagian besar dihatinya, Zitao menerima laki-laki itu.

Mereka berdua pun siap mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka. Tapi, kenyataan lain menampar Zitao. Enam tahun telah berlalu, enam tahun Zitao meninggalkan Yifan tapi, laki-laki itu ternyata belum menceraikannya.

Dengan berat Zitao menemui Yifan. Ia sungguh ingin menangis saat akhirnya ia bisa melihat laki-laki itu lagi. Dan setelah Yifan menandatangani Surat Perceraian mereka, Zitao segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tak mau Yifan melihatnya meneteskan air mata. Ingin sekali ia berlari kedalam pelukan Yifan dan memintanya untuk kembali. Tapi, ia akan menikah dengan orang lain yang kini ia cintai dan Yifan tak akan bisa menghentikannya.

Setelah menikah, kehidupan Zitao pun perlahan-lahan membaik. Ia bahkan memiliki anak dari Suami-nya kini. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Dan Zitao bisa menerima saat mereka sekeluarga pindah ke Beijing dan membuatnya kembali bertemu Yifan. Kini ia bisa berhadapan lagi dengan laki-laki itu tanpa perlu sakit lagi hatinya. Ia sudah ikhlas. Bahkan ia tak keberatan saat Yifan meminta izinnya untuk bisa menemui anak mereka. Ia bahkan memberi hari khusus bagi Yitao untuk selalu datang menengok Ayahnya itu.

Namun, kehidupan terus berputar. Saat kebahagian terus datang, kesedihan pun akan kembali.

Satu tahun yang lalu suami Zitao meninggal. Zitao tentu kembali terpuruk. Tapi, ia sekarang sudah semakin tegar. Ia sudah bisa menerima segala takdir yang menimpanya meskipun dengan air mata yang selalu menghias wajah cantiknya.

Ia akan sabar melalui semua cobaan hidup itu dan akan menghadapinya dengan berani. Dan Zitao hanya berdoa agar kebahagiaan bisa cepat datang menghampirinya beserta kedua malaikat kecil kesayangannya.

***TMCY***

Hari masih pagi dan Salon milik Zitao pun masih sepi. Ia kini mengisi waktunya dengan merapikan tempat itu hingga tiba-tiba Sehun datang menghampirinya sembari berlari.

"Mama! Ada surat untuk Mama!"

Zitao pun merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengambil surat ditangan anaknya itu.

"Dari… Yifan?"

.

.

.

"Papa! Ini."

Yifan pun meraih surat yang Yitao serahkan padanya dan cukup kaget saat melihat nama pengirimnya.

"Zitao?"

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading ~ XDD

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**CAN I GET YOU BACK?**

Author : Love Panda [Mika]

Pairing : Wu Yifan x Huang Zitao / Kristao / Taoris

Cast : EXO

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri. Saya tak memiliki hak apa-apa selain cerita ini.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo, Mpreg, etc.

Summary :

Sebagai anak, Yitao tentu saja ingin memiliki keluarga utuh yang bahagia. Karena itu ia mencoba untuk menyatukan kembali orangtua-nya yang sudah lama bercerai.

Note :

Maaf ya chap 2 nya baru di publish sekarang. Buat yang tanya siapa si cewek cinta pertama Kris & suami kedua Tao, jawabannya ga ada sih. Soalnya aku sengaja bikin tokoh mereka tanpa nama, jadi kalian bebas bayangin siapa mereka. Selamat membaca ~ XD

Start : 13 Desember 2013

Finish : 28 Desember 2013

***TMCY***

Chapter 2

Zitao dan Yifan saling pandang. Rasa canggung itu masih menemani keduanya.

"Yitao pasti pelakunya," Zitao memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya. Padahal setelah hari itu pikir dia akan membenciku. Perbuatannya kali ini diluar perkiraanku," Yifan meraih kopinya dan membiarkan aroma cairan hitam itu menyapa penciumannya.

"Hari itu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku menceritakan alasan perceraian kita padanya."

Zitao pun menatap laki-laki yang tengah meminum kopinya itu dengan tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau memberitahunya? Dia masih 15 tahun, Yifan! Belum waktunya kita menceritakan hal itu."

"Dia memaksaku, Zitao."

Laki-laki cantik itu pun menarik nafas berat. "Aku ingin memarahimu tapi percuma, semuanya sudah terjadi."

Keduanya pun sibuk dengan kopinya masing-masing. Kembali berdua setelah sekian lama membuat mereka canggung satu sama lain. Apalagi kenangan terakhir mereka begitu buruk. Lagipula selama ini bila mereka bertemu pasti ada Yitao dan Sehun diantara mereka.

"Tao."

Zitao seketika menatap Yifan yang tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya. Sedikit risih karena mantan suaminya itu memakai nama panggilannya dulu.

"Benarkah semuanya tidak bisa kembali lagi?"

Zitao mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yifan barusan. Dan gelengan kepala menjadi balasannya.

"Aku pergi."

Perlahan Zitao menaruh gelas kopinya yang sudah kosong dan segera pergi dari sana. Dan sekali lagi Yifan ditinggalkan dengan dinginnya.

"Maaf."

***TMCY***

Yitao benar-benar kecewa karena rencananya gagal. Ia biarkan kepalanya terbaring lemah diatas meja makan.

"Berhenti cemberut dan makanlah."

Yifan muncul sembari membawa Pizza ditangannya dan kemudian menyerahkan makanan lezat itu kearah Yitao.

"Tak adakah hal yang bisa membuat Mama terpesona lagi dengan Papa? Atau setidaknya ada kenangan indah yang tersisa diantara kalian yang bisa dimunculkan lagi dan membuat hati Mama luluh?" Yitao mengambil 2 potong pizza dan segera memakannya. Sifat rakusnya benar-benar turunan Zitao.

"Sayangnya tidak ada."

"Benarkah sama sekali tidak ada?" Tak peduli mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan ,Yitao kembali bertanya.

Yifan menggeleng pelan dan dibalas dengan wajah cemberut sang anak.

"Bisakah Papa menceritakan kenapa Mama dan Papa bisa bersama dulu? Mungkin nanti aku akan dapat petunjuk."

Dan senyuman pun terlihat begitu jelas diwajah tampan Yifan.

"Sebenarnya Papa jatuh cinta pada Mama-mu pada pandangan pertama."

***TMCY***

Yifan bertemu dengan Zitao ketika tidak sengaja ia melihat pemuda itu bermain basket. Dan hanya dengan itu Yifan jatuh hati padanya. Awalnya ia hanya mengawasi Zitao dari jauh. Tapi suatu hari, hari dimana Zitao tengah patah hati karena baru putus dengan pacarnya, mereka berkenalan. Semenjak kejadian itu, mereka berdua pun semakin dekat. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mencapai status pasangan.

.

.

.

Yifan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Zitao yang kini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya didada laki-laki itu.

"Tao."

"Ya?"

"Setelah aku lulus kuliah nanti," perlahan Yifan membawa wajah Zitao untuk berhadapan dengannya. "Menikahlah denganku."

Dan Zitao pun menarik kepala Yifan dan mencium bibir sang kekasih. Mengalirkan seluruh cintanya melalui sentuhan manis itu.

***TMCY***

Yitao menatap heran kertas-kertas ditangannya. Saat mengacak-acak lemari Yifan ia menemukan puluhan amplop kosong, kertas surat dengan _background_ panda, kertas kado dan beberapa benda lain yang membuat remaja itu semakin bingung.

Sejak kapan ayahnya mengkoleksi barang-barang manis macam itu?

Mengambil salah satu _pack _amplop, Yitao segera berlari menuju ruang tengah dimana sang ayah tengah sibuk menonton berita.

"Pa, sejak kapan Papa mulai mengumpulkan barang manis begini?" Yitao segera mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Yifan sembari menunjukkan amplop ditangannya.

Tersenyum, Yifan mengambil amplop tersebut. "Papa tidak mengumpulkannya, kok. Papa beli karena Papa memang perlu."

"Hah? Aku tak pernah tahu Papa sering berkirim surat."

"Memang tidak," Yifan menatap sendu amplop ditangannya. "Papa hanya mengirim surat sepihak untuk Mama-mu. Dia tidak pernah membalasnya karena surat-surat itu tak pernah sampai padanya."

***TMCY***

Salon sedang ramai saat itu, tapi Zitao memilih istirahat dan membiarkan para pegawainnya yang melayani para tamu.

Sibuk menata rambutnya sendiri, tiba-tiba Zitao mendapat kunjungan tak terduga. Sehun segera duduk dipangkuan laki-laki cantik itu sedangkan Yitao memeluk sang Ibu dari belakang.

"Ada urusan apa kalian tiba-tiba kesini?" Zitao menatap kedua anaknya bergantian. "Kalian tidak sedang minta dibelikan sesuatu, kan?"

"Sehun ingin beli Game baru!" Si bungsu menjawab dengan semangat.

"Iya!" Yitao membalas tak kalah semangat, tapi tiba-tiba remaja tampan itu menggeleng. "Sebentar, kita kesini bukan untuk itu, Hun!" Dengan gemas Yitao mencubit pipi sang adik.

"Sakit!" Sehun memukuli Yitao yang hanya ditanggapi dengaan tawa oleh sang kakak.

"Berhenti kalian berdua!" Zitao menghentikan aksi balas dendam Sehun. "Jangan pukul kakakmu, oke?" Pintanya kemudian sambil mencium pipi Sehun yang tadi jadi korban cubitan.

"Oke," Sehun membalas patuh.

"Dan kau juga. Jangan ganggu adikmu!" Zitao menatap Yitao yang masih berdiri disampingnya. Setelah melihat remaja itu mengangguk, ia pun meraih tangan sang anak tertua. "Ada apa?"

"Aku dan Sehun ingin melihat rumah Mama."

"Memangnya ada apa dirumah?"

"Maksudku rumah Mama saat dengan Papa dulu," Yitao menjelaskan sembari tersenyum bahagia, tak memperhatikan Zitao yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

***TMCY***

"Sehun, hati-hati!" Teriak Zitao pada Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari dalam mobil diikuti oleh Yitao.

Menghela nafas, Zitao ikut keluar. Seketika sebuah rumah mungil yang indah menjadi hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya. Dihalaman sudah menunggu Sehun, Yitao dan seorang wanita tua yang ia ketahui sebagai tetangganya dulu.

"Nyonya Lau? Kenapa ada disini?"

"Yifan memintaku untuk menjaga rumah ini selama kalian berdua tidak ada. Ayo masuk!" Nyonya Lau pun membawa Zitao bersama anak-anaknya kedalam rumah. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kebetulan sekali aku baru membersihkan rumah ini tadi pagi," wanita tua itu meraih tangan Zitao dan menyimpan sesuatu ditelapak tangan laki-laki cantik itu. "Ini kuncinya. _Welcome back_."

Dengan itu Nyonya Lau pergi berbarengan dengan teriakan Yitao. "Ayo kita berkeliling!"

"Ay-yo!" Balas Sehun. Dan dalam sekejap mereka berlari meninggalkan Zitao yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Rumah ini memunculkan segala kenangan indah dan buruk dalam otaknya. Membuat hatinya sesak. Mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya, Zitao mulai berjalan untuk mencari anak-anaknya. Setelah keluar dari ruang tamu, Laki-laki itu berjalan keruang makan. Dan Zitao tak pernah menyangka akan melihat pemandangan itu saat ini.

Dimeja makan tersusun rapi alat-alat makan beserta lilin yang padam ditengahnya. Disana juga terdapat sebuah kado manis tersimpan. Selain itu didinding tergantung kain bertuliskan 'Happy 16th Wedding Anniversary!' beserta berbagai hiasan lain yang manis.

Meraih kotak Kado yang berada diatas meja makan, Zitao mulai membukanya. Dan didalam sana terdapat sebuah dompet cantik bermotif Leopard beserta sebuah amplop.

Meski sedikit ragu, Zitao membuka amplop tersebut dan mengambil kertas yang terlipat didalamnya. Perlahan, ia mulai membaca surat tersebut.

'_Selamat Hari Ulang Tahun Pernikahan ke-16!_

_Tahun ini pun kau masih belum kembali menjadi istriku, walaupun begitu seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya aku merayakan Hari Pernikahan kita dulu._

_Semoga kau suka dengan hadiahnya. Aku tahu kau masih menyukai barang-barang bermotif _Leopard _macam itu ^^_

_Huang Zitao. Aku mencintaimu'_

"Kenapa?"

Melangkahkan kakinya, Zitao berjalan menuju kamar. Dan pemandangan didalam ruangan itu malah membuatnya lebih kaget. Disana, diatas tempat tidur bertabur bunga mawar yang telah layu dan dimeja rias tersusun kotak-kotak kado beragam ukuran dan warna yang menarik perhatian.

Mengambil kado yang terletak paling atas, Zitao kembali mendapati sepucuk surat beserta sebuah cincin manis.

'_Selamat Ulang Tahun Tao!_

_Semoga di umurmu yang ke-36 ini hidupmu lebih bahagia._

_Tao, aku mencintaimu.'_

Zitao kemudian meletakkan kado tersebut diatas tempat tidur dan kemudian mengambil kado yang lain. Kali ini isinya sepucuk surat dan sebuah kalung ber-bandulkan salib.

'_Selamat Hari Ulang Tahun Pernikahan ke-15!_

_Tahun ini kau baru saja kehilangan suamimu._

_Kumohon, jangan bersedih. Jangan menangis lagi. Masih ada aku disini, aku yang akan terus menjaga dan melindungimu._

_Huang Zitao, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Selamanya.'_

Kembali, Zitao membuka kado yang lain.

'_Selamat Ulang Tahun Tao!_

_Sekarang kau sudah kepala tiga._

_Tapi, kau tetap terlihat indah dan muda, aku sendiri tak percaya._

_Aku mencintaimu Tao, malaikatku.'_

Lagi.

'_Selamat Hari Ulang Tahun Pernikahan ke-10!_

_Aku tak sadar 10 tahun sudah berlalu semenjak hari pernikahan kita._

_Meski kau sudah memiliki suami lagi dan meninggalkanku._

_Aku masih mencintaimu Tao._

_Sangat mencintaimu.'_

Lagi…

'_Selamat Ulang Tahun Tao!_

_Diumurmu yang ke-26 ini kau tetap yang paling indah untukku._

_Semoga rahmat Tuhan terus menyertaimu._

_Dan saat ini pun aku tetap dan akan selalu menyayangimu._

Dan lagi.

'_Selamat Ulang Tahun Pernikahan ke-5!_

_Ah, tapi masih bolehkan aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu padahal saat ini kita sudah bercerai dan kini kau menikah dengan laki-laki lain?_

_Hari itu akhirnya kita bertemu dan mebuatku begitu bahagia. Tapi, kau malah membawa mimpi buruk itu padaku. Apa ini bentuk balas dendammu ?_

_Melihatmu bahagia dipelukan laki-laki lain membuatku menderita. Semakin parah saat anak kandungku malah memanggil-nya 'Ayah'. Bukan padaku._

_Aku tak sanggup melihatnya._

_Aku mencintaimu. Masih mencintaimu, tapi kau tak peduli._

_Kalau begini terus lebih baik aku mati._

_Mati._

_Sehingga aku tak perlu merasakan sakit ini lagi.'_

Seketika Zitao jatuh terduduk sembari menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya. Air mata sudah mengalir deras dari kedua bola matanya.

Zitao ingat hari itu. Beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan keduanya, Yifan mengalami kecelakaan tunggal. Ia mengantuk saat menyetir katanya. Tapi, sebuah kalimat janggal sempat keluar dari mulut mantan suaminya itu.

'_Tuhan masih ingin menghukumku dan tak membiarkan aku pergi.'_

Saat itu ia heran, tapi ia tak mau peduli. Ia sudah memiliki keluarga baru dan Yifan bukanlah sumber kebahagiannya lagi.

Kenyataan Yifan sempat mencoba bunuh diri benar-benar menampar Zitao kini.

Semua hadiah ini, semua ucapan ini, masih begitu besarkan cinta Yifan untuknya?

Tapi, bukankah ia yang pertama berkhianat? Ia yang berselingkuh dibelakangnnya, dia yang pergi menjauhinya, dia yang tak lagi menganggap Zitao ada! Kenapa terlihat masih mencintainya?

"Kalau kau masih mencintaiku, kenapa kau malah bersama wanita itu?!"

Zitao berteriak dan air mata semakin deras mengalir. Ia biarkan kepalanya tertelungkup diatas tempat tidur dan menangis disana. Tak berapa lama Yitao dan Sehun datang. Dan kedua bocah itu memeluk Zitao dan menenangkannya.

***TMCY***

Nyonya Wu tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya saat menatap tamunya kini.

"Ibu."

"Astaga, Zitao!" Ia pun segera menarik masuk mantan menantunya itu dan membawanya duduk di ruang tamu.

"Maafkan Ibu, maafkan Yifan, Zitao. Maafkan kami berdua yang menyakitimu," dan dengan cepat Nyonya Wu memeluk Zitao dengan erat.

"Ibu tak salah, kok. Aku juga sudah memaafkan, Yifan," perlahan Zitao mengusap air mata wanita tua itu.

"Tapi Ibu sudah gagal mendidiknya sehingga ia melakukan hal hina itu. Ini salah Ibu!"

"Sudah, Bu. Tak apa-apa. Bukan salah Ibu."

Nyonya Wu pun berusaha menahan tangisnya dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dipipinya. "Ibu kaget sekali Zitao datang. Ada apa?"

Zitao pun tersenyum. "Aku ingin betanya tentang Yifan," ia sempat menghirup nafas dalam sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Apa yang Yifan lakukan saat aku pergi? Bagaimana perasaannya?"

Dengan lembut Nyonya Wu mengelus kedua pipi Zitao dan mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Dia seperti orang gila saat itu. Kami sempat mencari kerumah orangtua-mu, tapi ternyata kalian sekeluarga sudah pindah dan tak ada yang tahu kemana. Yifan kemudian mulai mencarimu kesemua tempat. Ia bahkan sempat cuti kerja selama sebulan untuk mencarimu."

"Ia juga begitu khawatir dengan kandunganmu. Ia bahkan sempat tak tidur tiga hari karena memikirkan kondisimu dan bayi kalian berdua. Ia juga sempat membeli baju-baju bayi, peralatan makan bayi, semuanya. Meskipun pada akhirnya semua itu tak terpakai. Bahkan saat bulan kesembilan kandunganmu, ia sampai masuk rumah sakit karena terlalu stress. Apa kau sudah melahirkan? Bayinya laki-laki atau perempuan? Apa prosesnya lancer? Apa kalian berdua baik-baik saja? Pertanyaan itu terus saja keluar dari mulutnya. Anak bodoh itu."

"Ya. Yifan bodoh," dan seketika Zitao dan Nyonya Wu tersenyum besama.

"Semoga kebahagian terus menyertaimu, nak."

***TMCY***

"Aku pulang!"

Yifan masuk kedalam rumahnya yang dulu sembari membawa dua kantong plastik besar ditangannya.

Menurunkan dan merapihkan semua bekas perayaan ulang tahun Tao beberapa bulan yang lalu, Yifan mulai memasang yang baru. Dengan susah payah Yifan memasang kain bertuliskan 'Happy 16th Wedding Anniversary!' di dinding ruang makan. Ia juga menempelkan hiasan lain berbentuk hati dan juga bintang disekelilingnya.

Setelah itu ia mulai memasak dan kemudian menyimpan makanan-makanan itu diatas piring yang sudah tertata dengan rapi. Ia juga menyimpan kado untuk Zitao di meja makan. Melihat waktu di jam tangannya, Yifan mulai menunggu.

.

.

.

Perlahan, Yifan terbangun oleh sinar mentari pagi. Dan setelah kesadarannya telah terkumpul sepenuhnya, Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Zitao tak datang. Laki-laki itu pun mulai memakan makanan yang sempat ia siapkan tadi malam itu dalam kesendirian.

***TMCY***

Dengan ragu Yifan duduk dimeja makan.

"Benarkah Mama-mu yang mengundang Papa? Atau ini hanya jebakan seperti waktu itu?" Dengan curiga Yifan menatap sang anak.

"Benar, kok. Mama yang megundang Papa."

Sebelum kembali bertanya, Zitao sudah terlebih dulu datang sembari membawa masakannya.

"Ayo mulai makan~"

Setelah berdoa bersama, Zitao segera memasukkan nasi kedalam mangkok Yifan dan menyerahkannya pada laki-laki itu. Dan hal tersebut mengingatkan kembali kenangan saat mereka masih menikah dulu.

Acara makan malam itu benar-benar seperti makan malam keluarga dan Yifan tak bisa menahan kebahagiannya. Meskipun masih ada perasaan bingung dihatinya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Zitao bersikap baik padanya?

"Yitao, cepat kerjakan PR-mu! Ajak Sehun juga," titah Zitao setelah selesai membereskan sisa-sisa akan malam.

"Oke!" Yitao pun segera membawa Sehun menaiki tangga menuju kamarya dilantai dua. Meninggalkan Yifan dan Zitao berdua saja.

"Yifan," panggilan Zitao barusan sempat mengagetkan laki-laki tampan itu.

"I,,, iya?"

"Apa gege senang?"

Seketika jantung Yifan berdetak makin cepat, Zitao baru saja memanggilnya 'Gege', panggilan yang sudah tak ia dengar lagi dari mulut laki-laki cantik selama belasan tahun.

"Ya. Aku sangat senang. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku."

Zitao pun tersenyum dan kemudian menyentuh wajah Yifan. "Tak perlu berterima kasih, ge. Bukankah keluarga itu memang harus makan malam bersama?"

Detik itu juga Yifan segera memeluk Zitao dengan amat erat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Tao. Kembalilah padaku, kumohon."

Dengan lembut Yifan melepaskan pelukan itu dan kini meraih kedua tangan Zitao dan kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku lagi, Tao?"

Senyuman yang amat cantik pun muncul diwajah Tao. "Aku mau."

Yifan dan Zitao pun berciuman, satu sentuhan singkat yang terasa begitu manis dan berharga.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara derap langkah dari tangga dan bisa mereka lihat Yitao dan Sehun berlari menghampiri.

"Yeah! Papa dan Mama mau menikah lagi!" Yitao yang tak bisa menahan kebahagiannya lagi segera memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

"Sehun juga punya Papa lagi!" Si anak bungsu pun tak mau kalah. Ia segera duduk dipangkuan Yifan.

Dan kini mereka berempat pun saling berpelukan dengan hangat.

***TMCY***

Meskipun orangtua Zitao awalnya ragu untuk kembali menikahkan Zitao dengan Yifan, pada akkhirnya mereka setuju. Bagaimana pun kebahagian anak mereka itu yang paling penting.

Hari ini Yifan dan Zitao kembali menikah.

Memang tak semeriah pesta pernikahan mereka yang pertama, meski begitu pernikahan mereka kali ini terasa begitu berarti.

Setelah segala penderitaan dan rasa sakit itu, mereka berdua tetap bertahan. Dan mereka tahu, kali ini mereka tak akan pernah terpisahkan. Pernikahan kali ini akan terus bertahan hingga maut memisahkan keduanya.

"Ayo saatnya berfoto!"

Yifan dan Zitao pun segera menatap kearah kamera dengan senyuman diwajah mereka. Yitao sendiri berdiri disamping Zitao semenara Sehun digendong oleh Yifan.

"Satu… dua… tiga."

_**Click!**_

**THE END**

Makasih karena sudah membaca sampai akhir.

Ditunggu loh _Review _–nya ~ XD


End file.
